


Powerless (don't care it's obvious)

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [17]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://dica1991.tumblr.com">Diana aka dica1991</a> on Tumblr: the idea is that Aoba is always the one who start the sex, and he want that Mink show more desire for him, and do things like kissing, or hug him, or I dont know little pants? . . . And Mink is confused, because he doesn´t want to force Aoba or hurt him, but finally surrenders and do it in the kitchen? jaja or against the wall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless (don't care it's obvious)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dica1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dica1991/gifts).



> Title from _No Control_ by One Direction.
> 
> I generally don’t take prompts since I have way too many ideas of my own that I can never find time to write/finish. But since the prompt is so cute and Diana asked so nicely, I’ll take it; just this once, Twelve.
> 
> I may have gotten carried away with the fluff. Actually, no, the fluffiness in this story broke free from my typing hands and ran wild.

 

“Good morning, Ren,” Aoba mutters cheerfully after he activates Ren for the day.

“Good morning, Aoba,” Ren replies as per usual. He licks at Aoba’s chin and Aoba laughs at the tickling sensation.

After a quick wash-up, he pads over to Mink’s room and peeks in and sighs when he sees the empty space. Of course. It’s well past mid-morning and he should have expected for Mink to have left already; he leaves around dawn and returns well past dusk pretty much everyday. Huracan, who is perched on top of Mink’s dresser preening his wing feathers, tilts his head to the side.

“Did you have something that you would like to say to Mink?” he asks Aoba, foregoing a morning greeting.

“N-no,” Aoba mumbles. “It’s nothing.” He leaves the door open as he continues on his way to the kitchen. The table is already set up with simple breakfast foods and Ren looks up at Aoba with concern in his eyes.

“Aoba,” Ren intones, his tail wagging slowly. “It’s is best to eat food while it is still reasonably warm. The temperature of the food is declining at a steady rate and it won’t taste optimal if you leave it out for another ten minutes according to my calculations.

The young man bends down to scoops Ren up and press their foreheads together. “Thank you, Ren. You really are always looking out for me, aren’t ya?”

“The pleasure is mine, Aoba. It is my duty, after all.”

Aoba laughs and ruffles up Ren’s tail for a moment before he eats his breakfast as suggested. As he dines, he thinks back on the events of the other night. He and Mink were cuddled up by the fireplace under the same handmade blanket and Aoba had been one blink away from falling asleep. He vaguely remembers Mink remarking on how late it is before he asked Aoba if he was going to bed. Aoba, well, he had half a mind to inform Mink that they could stay there on the fireside and do something to warm up. But since he was still timid when it came to _those_ kinds of actions, he kept his lewd thoughts to himself and asked if he could share Mink’s bed for the night.

Once they retired to Mink’s bed, Aoba took the lead (again) and kissed Mink’s mouth. At least, that had been his original intent. Mink is so, so tall (and handsome as hell in his own exotic way). Consequently, Aoba’s initial miscalculations led to his kissing Mink on the side of his strong, defined neck. It still conveyed his message, so.

Mink sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head infinitesimally. “All you had to do was ask. You really are troublesome,” Mink smirked. His golden eyes shimmered with something more agitating than his spoken words.

“I-I . . . can we?” Aoba nibbles on his own lower lip shyly.

“As long as you can take responsibility for you own actions and words, we can do anything that you please,” was Mink’s standardized answer.

A fierce blush rises up to Aoba’s cheeks as he recalls the rest of that night’s events. He tried riding Mink for the first time and it led to very satisfying results. It was easily one of the best nights that he has had since deciding to go on a blind search for Mink’s homeland.

“Aoba,” Ren’s robotic voice jolts him out of his reverie. “Your heart rate has picked up and your core body temperature has risen by zero-point-three degrees Celsius in the last thirty-seven seconds. Are you feeling ill?”

“No, no, no,” Aoba denies. “I was just . . . never mind. I think I should wash the dishes now before I’m tempted to leave them out until the very last minute.”

He receives a look from Ren that is part-concern and part-curiosity, which he ignores. (For the most part.)

 

 

-

 

 

Throughout the day, Aoba can’t help but think back on all of his and Mink’s previous, ah, romps. Every single time, Aoba had been the one who initiated the subsequent sex. More than half the time, it had started out as something largely innocent with few aspects that could be misconstrued as being seductive. Once, Aoba and Mink had been folding laundry together and somehow, Aoba’s offhanded comment about the silky feel of freshly laundered shirt of Mink’s against his cheek led to a snide remark from Mink asking if Aoba often thought about wearing Mink’s clothes. It had been a perfectly innocuous question but Aoba’s body just had to betray him by causing his cheeks to heat up. The only way to force Mink to overlook his embarrassment was to kiss him and that was that.

Heat creeps up his neck as he gets swept up in the memory. He has to tamp it down before his body reacts further to it; he’s attempting to make some tofu steak from Granny’s special recipe that she has sent the other day. The view of the setting sun through the window is as breathtaking as ever and Aoba is reminded that there won’t be enough time to salvage the tofu steak if he messes up.

In the end, the steaks turn out to be a moderate success. He leaves them on the cooling frying pan to be kept warm as he waits for Mink to return home from his work. He has been sat by the coffee table, fiddling with his Coil and chatting with Ren, for about half an hour when Mink walks in through the door.

“Welcome home, Mink,” he greets as he practically skips over to where Mink is stood. On a sheer impulse, he throws his arms around Mink and hugs him. He has to stretch up on his toes to do so semi-comfortably but it’s definitely worth it. Mink’s body is always much warmer than Aoba’s and his broad, muscular chest is a perfect pillow for Aoba. Plus, he likes hearing Mink’s heart speed up as he lays his head sideways over his heart. Mink’s body tenses up (which is normal) before he reciprocates the gesture. Feeling even bolder, Aoba hooks his arms behind Mink’s neck to bring his face down for a swift peck on the lips.

“How long have you been waiting for me to come home?” Mink asks curtly with no heat behind his words.

“Not too long. I made some tofu steaks for us from Granny’s recipe. I’ll warm them up now.” Aoba pulls back from their embrace to do so. Except, Mink’s arm shoots out to hold onto his elbow.

“There’s no need to; I’ll go do that. You can set the table and wait there.”

Aoba nods. This is also very typical of Mink. He has learned pretty quickly since coming to live here that deep inside, Mink is a sincere, caring person and he has a tendency to molly-coddle Aoba at times. It’s as though he doesn’t want to burden Aoba with simple household chores despite the fact that Aoba doesn’t mind them at all. But it’s also easy to just go with the flow and do as Mink suggest so he does what he’s told.

During dinner, Mink doesn’t comment on the food at all, so Aoba assumes that the recipe is a success. They don’t avidly try to fill the silence with mindless chatter as they are comfortable with the usual silence that hangs in the air between them. Afterwards, they wash the dishes together.

While the wash the dishes—technically, Mink is doing the washing and Aoba is drying and putting them away in the cupboards—Aoba purposefully touches Mink more than what their task requires. They are all seemingly innocent as well: brushing their fingertips together as Mink hands him a plate, bumping his shoulder into Mink’s from time to time, and, because Aoba is feeling especially brave, skimming his knee along the side of Mink’s firm calf. Aoba thinks that he has imagined the breathy gasp that Mink emits (but if it wasn’t, it’s nothing that could come back and beat up his ass.)

Once the very last dish has been returned to its rightful place in the topmost cupboard—which Mink took from Aoba’s hand after watching him struggle slightly, muttering under his breath about not wanting to watch a perfectly fine plate go to waste due to Aoba’s clumsiness—Aoba excuses himself to go to the bathroom. It’s been a severely non-productive day for him but nonetheless, he is ready for a bath already.

“Aoba,” Mink calls out and Aoba twirls around on his heel.

“Yes?” he asks, stifling a yawn. He stretches his arms while standing on his tippy toes. Cool air brushes against his exposed stomach as his sweater rides up. There is no mistaking the way Mink’s eyes flash downwards before darting back up to look into Aoba’s eyes.

“Are you going to take a bath now?” Mink inquires.

Aoba nods lazily, stifling yet another yawn. Is it just him or has the cabin gotten warmer over the course of dinner? “Yeah. I’m tired already and want to go to bed soon.”

Mink gives him a tight smile. “Wait for me after the bath fills up; let’s save water by bathing together.”

Aoba hopes that the bright flush mottling his entire face isn’t glaringly obvious in the semi-darkness of the hallway he is stood in. “O-okay. Ehn, can I use the bathroom in your bedroom?” he manages.

“Do whatever you want,” is Mink’s answer.

He is left in a bit of a daze as he makes his way to Mink’s bedroom. Huracan is nowhere to be seen inside the room so he can only assume that the cockatoo is elsewhere in the cabin, perhaps in Aoba’s room to chat with Ren. Whatever. He fills the tub with steaming hot water and strips down to his boxers. Then, he walks back out to dutifully call Mink over.

Except he barely manages a step outside the bathroom. What actually happens is that he walks smack into Mink who has apparently been standing behind him to supervise him in the bathroom.

“M-Mink!” Aoba blurts out. “When did you get here?”

Mink’s face is expressionless as he answers coolly, “A couple of minutes. I forgot to mention that I had made some scented oil for bathing. It’s infused with chamomile, lavender, and also some sandalwood oil for relaxation. You’ve been restless and tense lately and I thought this would help.”

It’s embarrassing, the way corners of Aoba’s eyes sting at the sentiment. “Thank you,” he mumbles simply. He wraps his arms around Mink’s torso again for a thank-you embrace. He nuzzles his face into the soft fabric of Mink’s shirt, deeply inhaling his unique cinnamon scent. Unconsciously, he presses every plane of his body into Mink’s because he just wants to be as physically close as possible, enveloped in his gentle warmth.

“You’re particularly touchy-feely today. Is something the matter?” Mink deadpans.

“No,” Aoba denies quickly, which, he realizes in hindsight, may confirm Mink’s suspicions. “I’m fine, I swear. I always want to be close to you.”

The instant the words leave his mouth, things become a blur. Mink has repositioned them so that they are standing in front of a wall in the bathroom with Aoba’s back pressing into the wall. Aoba looks up and sees that Mink’s golden eyes are burning with raw lust.

“You’ve been acting up lately,” Mink states, a glint entering his eyes as they continue to bore into Aoba’s. “It’s almost as though you are trying to get me flustered, flustered enough to garner a drastic reaction from me.” Mink’s unwavering gaze pierces straight into Aoba’s hazel brown ones.

Instead of waiting to watch Aoba fumble in his attempt to come up with a feeble excuse, or much less a semi-coherent explanation, Mink crowds Aoba up against the wall and crashes their lips together. Over the short time that Aoba has lived together with Mink, he has gotten used to the tenderly passionate kisses that Mink lavished him with. Right now, however, Mink isn’t starting off slow at all. His kisses are rushed and lustful, as if he wants to devour Aoba with the sheer force and intensity of his kisses.

“M-Mink,” Aoba moans as he pushes Mink away a fraction so that he can catch his breath.

“I apologize for being rash but, simply put, your actions are driving me to the edge. But that’s what you’ve been after, isn’t it?” There is a dangerous glint in Mink’s golden eyes and Aoba will be lying to himself if he said that it didn’t turn him on even further.

“Yes,” he hisses as Mink’s lips veer off to the side and starting showering him with sucking, greedy kisses all over the side of his throat and, sometimes, on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. “I— _ah!_ —didn’t like th-that it’s always me who initiates these thi-things—not _there_ , Mink, I’m ticklish—and wanted to see you take the lead,” Aoba stutters out in-between the breathless gasps that he emits. It should be humiliating, how quickly Mink can reduce him into a melted puddle of goo, or least that is how he is feeling at the moment from Mink’s skilful ministrations.

“As long as this is what you’ve wanted . . . .” Mink whispers into the hair at the crown of Aoba’s head. He skims his lips downwards until they are caressing the tips of Aoba’s hair lovingly.

“It is,” Aoba affirms.

Mink kisses Aoba again before he tugs at the boxers and pulls them down completely. A desperate sound escapes Aoba’s mouth as he returns the gesture and helps Mink doff his clothes. The sight of Mink’s naked body never fails to leave Aoba breathless. His bronze, muscular physique is the very definition of the epitome of an ideal man and his outward appearance reflects his past experiences and personality, or so Aoba likes to think.

In lieu of the oil-crème thing that they usually use, Mink slicks up his fingers with the bath oil before he circles Aoba’s entrance with the tips of his fingers. Only after Aoba verbally asks him to finger him does Mink slide on finger in, albeit at a torturously and annoyingly slow pace. Even after that, he takes his sweet time to ensure that Aoba’s body is fully prepared for the oncoming intrusion.

“Mink . . . hurry,” Aoba groans, sotto voce, as three of Mink’s thick, wonderfully nimble fingers leave his body.

“Are you alright?”

Aoba has to gather his senses about himself before he can send a peeved (and impatient) glare Mink’s way. “Don’t test my patience! I swear I’ll— _Mink_!” His half-serious threat is cut off as Mink hoists him up, wraps Aoba’s legs around his hips, and thrusts inside.

It’s too good, is the thing, once he has gotten what he’s been yearning for in the last half an hour. Mink fills him up in more than just the physical sense; his presences brings Aoba the sense of belonging and grounded and peacefulness. It’s the best sort of serenity that Aoba never even knew he needed in his life before deciding to stay in Mink’s homeland with him.

Minute pass by in a haze filled with rapture and Mink and more of Mink. He doesn’t even try to contain the embarrassingly loud sounds that fall out of his mouth and instead focuses on all the pleasure that Mink is pampering with him. From Mink’s ragged grunts and the stutters in his otherwise rhythmic and powerful thrusts, Aoba can tell that Mink is close, too. With the way that Mink is slamming into his sweet spot, Aoba knows that he is only a few thrusts away from coming undone.

“You close?” Mink rasps out, his eyes burning into Aoba’s.

“Y-yeah,” Aoba moans. Mink’s lips latch onto Aoba’s, effectively silencing him and simultaneously driving Aoba even madder.

“Mink! Ah!” Aoba chants Mink’s name as his orgasm hits him like a freight train. He digs his fingertips into Mink’s shoulders and his legs lock up around Mink’s hips. Mink grunts, extra lowly, before his hips freeze into a place deep inside of Aoba before he comes as well.

A minute or two after they’ve ridden out their high, Mink sets Aoba back on the floor gingerly after pulling out. Aoba looks over Mink’s shoulder and sees that the bathwater has long stopped steaming and pouts at his wasted efforts.

“That was quite a devious plan you exacted,” Mink smirks.

“Shu—” Aoba cuts himself off. “It worked, yeah? I just didn’t like feeling as though I was the one always pestering you with my, erm, urges.”

“I’ve told you countless times; as long as you are sure that you want to, I don’t mind doing anything with you.” Mink cranes his neck around to check on the bathtub. “I guess we need to refill the tub.”

Aoba smiles sheepishly. “And whose fault is that?”

Mink returns his smile. “Both of ours, if I were to be frank.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here thus ends my first (half a) year of writing DMMd fics. This will be my _very_ last fic for the year of 2014. Thank you for reading/leaving kudos/commenting my stories so far even though I’m still a newbie in the fandom (or in anime/manga in general, tbh)! Hope this year has been wonderful for you lovelies and best wishes for the upcoming year! <3
> 
> (I’m sorry if the smexy bits are less than acceptable. I am currently tipsy off sparkling wine as I am writing this.)


End file.
